Narukyu Harem V2
by Spirtblade627
Summary: the rewrite of my NarutoXFem.kyubi harem story to lazy to write summary like lemons? Yuri? Harem? get you ass in there. WARNING lemons yuri limes


**A/N: okay finally the first chapter of the rewrite! Okay first off I'll tell you of the Akatsuki name's so there isn't confusion later on…apparently that's a problem in my stories.**

**Hidan: hisa (long lasting)**

**Kazaku: Kazashi (Hair ornament)**

**Nagoto (the same, won't be cripple)**

**Konan (the same no shit)**

**Itachi (Ito thread)**

**Ameyuri (replacing Kisame)**

**Sasori (Sachi girl child of bliss)**

**Deidara (the same couldn't find a girl name I liked with a d in it)**

**Zetsu (Zetsu…the same as Deidara)**

**now that that's cleared up on with the story!**

Nine figures are standing in a dark cave hardly any light to show that they are even there.

"why the hell are we all meeting in person if there is no light in here?" a whining voice complained.

"Deidara stop complaining already!" Her partner, Sachi snapped which unfazed the blond.

"well I'm sorry that I'm not a living sex doll that can see in the dark." Deidara said.

"I can't see in the dark either…AND I'M NOT A SEX DOLL!" Sachi yelled the last part clearly offended at the jab to her most prized jutsu.

"Shut up both of you! I'll make some damn light if you be quiet!" barked the only and usual stoic Uchiha in the room. She then made a tiger hand sign and shot a fireball into the middle of them all illuminating the dark cave.

"Finally you're a life saver Ito!" Ito glared at the former Iwa ninja.

"Whatever gets you to shut up, now can we please get on with this meeting?" she sighed in a rare moment of annoyance and frustration.

"yes we shall." Spoke a woman with long red hair in a ponytail which went down to mid back. Her eyes were that of the Rinnegan the doujutsu of the sage of six paths. Though she had a small frame and stepped forward with a light and hardly noticeable limp she was lucky to be in as good condition as she was.

"Um Nagoto-Sama?" asked Hisa, a slivered hair frantic who always wore her cloak with nothing but a fishnet bodysuit underneath and unzipped to the point where it showed excessive cleavage.

"What?"

"Are you holding Konan's hand?" Hisa squinted barely making out the two threw the flicking flames. Luckily for both Nagoto and Konan the light with dim enough to hide their respective blushes.

"No…moving on I called you all here today to inform you of the location of the nine tails and what team I am assigning to it. He is in Konoha currently, Ito since you know the layout of the village I'm assigning you and Ameyuri to this, Hisa, Kazashi you are the backup team for this. Zetsu go and spy on the container and provide them of information…and leave Tobi behind we don't need you getting distracted on this with you two's activities."

The white half of Zetsu blushed a deep red making it clear on her face to them all. "Me and Tobi-Kun would never." She said in a soft and innocent voice. Her black half however disagreed. "We will still spy on him, I can suck and gather Intel at one time." She said in a much more slutty and louder, almost shouting voice.

They then hear a childish cheer from outside the cave. "Yay! I love both halves of Zetsu's blowjobs! Especially at the same time!"

"T-t-Tobi-Kun." White Zetsu said shyly her blush intensifying.

"Shut up Tobi! Go finish your coloring book and finish your nap!" Ameyuri shouted out of the cave.

"Yes Kaa-san" Ameyuri growled at his name for her getting tired of hearing it. After discussing the tailed beasts a bit more their hear Tobi again. "Kaa-San I'm finished, can you get me a glass of water before I go to sleep?" Ameyuri growled again and flashed through hand signs they here a loud crash of water outside. "Can you do that again, Kaa-San? The nice water dragon only sprayed me with water and didn't let me drink any!"

"That's it I'm going to kill him." Ameyuri was then held back by Ito.

Nagoto sighed rubbing her temples. "How do we get anything done here?"

**Konoha**

One Naruto Uzamaki had a very good night the other day, he beat up Mizuki and became a Ninja. But now he faced a different problem and that was how to deal with the knowledge of having the nine tails in him. Part of him wanted to freak out but another kinda wanted to know what the kyubi was like.

He wondered if it was possible to talk to the kyubi. He wondered what the beast was like if it was just as scary as people said. He shrugged those thoughts off for a moment as he hopped in bed.

"I'm sorry." Naruto opened his eyes and he was in a sewer he was facing a cage on the other side of the cage was a fifteen year old girl, she had long crimson hair cascading down her back; and what appeared to be soft light skin. She was naked as Naruto's eyes roved the young woman's body. She had long silky smooth legs, ample breasts, not huge but more around middle ground perfect to his liking. And lastly he noticed she had fox ears on the top of her head that matched her hair and behind her chained to the floor were nine fox tails. This was the Kyubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed demon fox.

Naruto was in awe of both her presence and that she wasn't frightening in the slightest. She seemed like an innocent little girl. Of all the things he could have said to her at that moment only one question formed in his mind.

"Why?" She looked up her eyes opening though tears still pouring, Naruto looked deep into her chocolate orbs as if looking directly at her soul. It sent a shiver up her spine. "why are you sorry? The way I see it is that there is no way the girl in front of me could have caused the destruction that the evil demon did of her own will." Her eyes widen further amazement radiating from her. How could a human boy show so much compassion to a demon?

"but I did." She said still awaiting his fury.

"No, I can tell you didn't. You had no reason to and you don't seem like the type who would kill because it you were in the mood for it or even just bored." She matched his gaze looking back in to his cerulean eyes she felt honesty from him, this human wasn't trying to trick him.

"your, your not angry? About what I did?" she asked prepared from him to snap.

"I am angry just not at you, I am angry at whoever made you do that." He said. He walked towards her then so only the bars were between them. "who made you do it against your will?"

"…I was stupid and careless, he put me in a genjutsu I was but watching my actions. I don't know his real name but he was mascaraing as Madara Uchiha, he also goes by Tobi, but he is an Uchiha I know that much."

"thank you, I'll make sure he pays."

"n-naruto, right?" he nodded. "you show me compassion I haven't come to expect from humans." She knelt onto her knees then. "I swear for the rest of our time together I will serve you as your familiar loyally and compassionately. I… I will be yours mind, body and soul." Her body started to glow golden. "within our time together you shall be the only mate I will have romantically and other wise, if you wish I will share you with others as well as myself as long as they are females and finally I swear to…TO GIVE BIRTH OF A CHILD FATHERED BY YOU!" she yelled the last part a heavy blush on her face. The glowing stopped then.

Naruto was in shock she pledged not only loyalty to him but also her sexuality.

"But, I ask you to be gentle… I never done it with a guy before." She added quietly.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her.

"Because…because I think I love you!" she cried out.

"In a friend way?" he asked a little nervous.

"In a sexual way!" She said with a blush.

A few things happened in the following moment one of them was Naruto's jaw dropping. A few seconds later he shut his mouth and the second thing happened…he groped her bare breast. Surprising them both.

"Ah, gentle please! Their sensitive." Naruto shook his head back to reality and jerked his hand away sputtering apologies then for his 'brief' moment of perversion. (**A/N: wink, wink**)

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you!" Naruto glanced around trying to find something to give as an apolgy. He looked up at the seal and jumped up to it. "here!" he ripped half the seal off and gave it to her.

Kyubi looked at the seal in her hands, and back to him. Seal in her hand back to him. Seal, him, seal, him. "N-Naruto-Kun…" tears ran down her face. "Thank you!"

**Later**

Naruto groaned in pain as he sat up in bed. He didn't think ripping part of the seal off would make him black out. He look around, he was back in his room. He sighed wondering if it was all a dream, until he felt a weight on his arm. He looked down and smiled to see a cute fox girl dozing next to him using his arm as a pillow. He didn't know how she got out but he guessed it was because he ripped off half the seal.

Then he realized it…he was in bed with a naked girl, though that girl was not human but a demon fox it still made him stand at attention as his mind was flooded with perverse thoughts. His heart rate spiked and he really hope she didn't wake up and go Sakura on him.

However Naruto didn't know it but Kyubi was already awake and started to blush as she sensed his heart rate going up. 'is he getting aroused by me? I guess I could help him ease his tension…as a familiar it be slightly inappropriate but I did also swear to one day bear his child…a little practice working up to that wouldn't hurt.'

Kyubi sneaked her hand around under the covers and grabbed his hard member and slowly moved her hand up and down. She heard him gasp, and she gave a small smile. 'Kami, he's huge. He must be the length of my forearm and as thick! Will it even fit in my mouth?' she thought a little frightened. She took a deep breath then and continued to stroke him. She positioned her head next to his erect member and to another breath readying herself for this.

She slowly started to lick the tip getting it wet first it tasted salty to her but in a good way, she then opened her mouth and started to suck on it a little swirling her tongue around the head. She was enjoying the blowjob as much as he was but then he surprised her as he groaned and pushed the back of her head down all the way forcing her to deep throat his monster and then he came lots pouring it down her throat.

Kyubi started to gag on his cum and that's when Naruto snapped out of it and released her and squirted the rest on her face. All in all this gave her a very erotic look, her face cover in his cum and more of it pouring from her mouth as she coughed it up and attempted to swallow it back down.

He looked at her confused as to way she was trying to swallow it all despite gagging on it. Kyubi seemed to understand his confusion and as soon as she lapped up the last bit of cum she looked at him blushing heavily. "Swallow if you love him spit if you don't care…or so I heard." She said scratching the back of her head.

Naruto was shocked by that. 'she really is going all out on this loving me thing huh?' She frowned when she heard those words echo threw her head.

"Naruto-Kun, me being you familiar I can hear all your thoughts unless you purposely block them from me. And of course I'm taking it seriously I can't prove to you I do if I goof off about it." She said her ears drooping showing her sadness.

"Kyubi, I'm sorry I guess it will just take some getting used too that's all." Kyubi looked at him and nodded. She then stood and stretched blushing as his eyes roamed her body.

"Naruto my face got all sticky from…you know mind if I take a shower?" Naruto shook his head.

"Not at all Kyu-Chan" Kyubi smiled at the honorific and name. she then left for the bathroom. Naruto sighed and got up too making some ramen while he was waiting for the kyubi to be done so he too could use the shower. But was unaware of the red eyes watching him from afar.

**A secret lair somewhere**

A woman with long black hair wearing a black kimono with a red sash was sitting on a throne like chair. "soon Naruto-Kun you will be all mine and you will help me achieve my dreams of bring order to this dreadful world."

**A/N: that's it for the first chapter of the rewrite folks! So if you couldn't tell who the woman is at the end here's a hint she's a suggestion for the villain I got in one of the reviews so go look threw them if you don't want to wait for her bit reveal and haven't figured it out yet. So it was a light lemon as well and I knew it took me awhile to write this I understand but I wanted it to be better than the original's first chapter so that's why slow updates do to writers block if you want to give me ideas then PM me about it will quicken the writing process! PM because I want to avoid spoiler alerts btw lucky for you guys this is the sole story I plan on working on for a while but if you have ideas for any of my other stories don't be afraid to voice them either just because that is the plan doesn't mean I'll stick to it! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I have no idea where to go with the next chapter so an idea plot wise would be great! Also I didn't proof read this at all to get it to you guys faster to that's why there might be grammar and spelling mistakes but your smart I'm sure you'll figure out what I mean at certain points See Ya!...btw I realized recently my screen name spirtblade627 was spelled wrong its meant to be spritblade627 but oh wells **


End file.
